green_mouse_animationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bancy and Pals’ Family Fun Center
Bancy and Pals’ Family Fun Center is an entertainment pizza place that opened in 2020. Animatronic show The locations use a 1988 Plushies Funtime Party Revue There were 10 complete sets of used “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” animatronic shows that rest in Green Mouse Robotics’ warehouse after Banjo Bancy’s sold them back to Green Mouse Robotics in exchange for “Bancy’s Wonderful Band” in the early 90s and 2000’s. The rest were sold to fan collectors in local auctions at most Banjo Bancy’s locations. In summer 2019, 4 of them were pulled out of the warehouse by Green Mouse Robotics staff, leaving the other remaining 6 in the warehouse, to be restored, repaired, refurbished, and reprogrammed with new digital audio equipment for 4 new indie family entertainment center locations called “Bancy and Pals’ Family Fun Center”. History Coming soon Locations #Burbank, CA (formerly “Kmart”; opened on January 17, 2020) -It has ticket redemption/video arcade/pinball games that run on actual game token coins, large prize depot w/ ticket eater machines and dollar bill-operated token dispensers, a classic-style indoor soft tube playground, an indoor go-kart race track, an indoor roller rink, a pizza parlor w/ Coca-Cola freestyle soft drinks and ICEE slush drinks and the showroom dining area has yet another used original 1988 “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” animatronic show that was also recently pulled out of the Green Mouse Robotics warehouse, and already newly refurbished (with new identical cosmetics, new identical latex masks and ears made by Green Mouse Robotics), newly repaired (with new identical (replacement) pneumatic cylinders and repaired air valve banks), and it has a new digital USB catridge reader-based show tape player system containing USB digital showtape cartridges of remastered 1988-1996 “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” audio showtapes. It already opened on January 17, 2020 #Warren, MI (formerly “Cinemark Movies 16”; opened on January 20, 2020) #San Antonio, TX (formerly “Kmart”; opening on April 20, 2020) - It has ticket redemption/video arcade/pinball games that run on actual game token coins, large prize depot w/ ticket eater machines and dollar bill-operated token dispensers, a classic-style indoor soft tube playground, an 18-hole indoor mini golf course, an indoor go-kart race track, a pizza parlor w/ Coca-Cola freestyle soft drinks and ICEE slush drinks and the showroom dining area will have yet another used original 1988 “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” animatronic show that was also recently pulled out of the Green Mouse Robotics warehouse, and already newly refurbished (with new identical cosmetics, new identical latex masks and ears made by Green Mouse Robotics), newly repaired (with new identical (replacement) pneumatic cylinders and repaired air valve banks), and it has a new digital USB catridge reader-based show tape player system containing USB digital showtape cartridges of remastered 1988-1996 “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” audio showtapes. #Provo, UT (formerly “Cinemark Movies 8”; opening on June 9, 2020) - A new indie family entertainment center (developed by Green Mouse Robotics in contribution with Gordy Sparber III, the great grandson of the late Gordy Sparber I) is opening at the former “Cinemark movies 8” theatre building in Provo, Utah, USA called “Bancy and Pals’ Family Fun Center”. It’ll feature ticket redemption/video arcade/pinball games that run on actual game token coins, large prize depot w/ ticket eater machines and dollar bill-operated token dispensers, a classic-style indoor soft tube playground, a 9-hole indoor mini golf course, an indoor roller rink, a pizza parlor w/ Coca-Cola freestyle soft drinks and ICEE slush drinks and the showroom dining area will have a used original 1988 “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” animatronic show that was recently pulled out of the Green Mouse Robotics warehouse to be newly refurbished (with new identical cosmetics, new identical latex masks and ears made by Green Mouse Robotics), newly repaired (with new identical (replacement) pneumatic cylinders and repaired air valve banks), and it’ll have a new digital USB catridge reader-based show tape player system containing USB digital showtape cartridges of remastered 1988-1996 “Plushies Funtime Party Revue” audio showtapes. It’ll open in June 9, 2020